This invention relates to a driveline yoke and, more particularly, to a yoke having an internally splined sleeve adapted to telescopically receive an externally splined shaft. An annular seal for retaining lubricant in the sleeve and for preventing contaminants from entering the sleeve is secured against an end of the sleeve by a removable cup-like retainer.
In some prior yokes, the retainer is screwed onto the end portion of the sleeve. This, however, requires that the retainer be internally threaded and that the end portion of the sleeve be externally threaded. Also, there is a possibility of the threaded retainer working loose when subjected to severe vibrational forces over a long period of time.
Other types of prior yokes are equipped with a snap-on retainer having angularly spaced locking tangs which are bent inwardly when the retainer is formed. The tangs snap into and interlock with an annular groove in the sleeve of the yoke when the retainer is telescoped onto the sleeve. While such a retainer is held securely, the tangs must be forceably pried out of the groove in order to remove the retainer and often are bent and rendered useless. Rather complex tooling is required to bend the tangs when the retainer is manufactured.